1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sawing cutoff apparatus for cutting into bolts a plurality of logs held in a bundle by a trough conveyor.
2. Prior Art
Cutoff saw mechanism of the general type used in the present invention is shown in Mason U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,227, issued Apr. 23, 1968. The saw apparatus of that invention is used for crosscutting a single log or like elongated workpiece in a sawmill to crosscut logs to selected lengths.